lordsofcreationfandomcom-20200215-history
Tsarok-Hem
Tsarok-Hem Description They are shaped like a horrifying mix of spider and crustacian, resembling huge spiders covered with dark, mottled chitinous carapaces. The four frontmost legs end in cleaverlike claws. There heads consist of dozens of eyes, surrounded by fleshy tentacles and segmented mandibles, which they can also use for finer manipulation. At the end of there abdomen is a cluster of squidlike tentacles from which they weave there webs. Skin flaps between there legs allow them to glide for short distances, as well as to ‘swim’ around in the aether. To travel towards the world below, they can curl themselves up and let themselves fall towards the ground like tiny asteroids. Tsarok-Hem feast on rotten, liquified remains of there victims. There bite and wounds of there claws start to rot almost instantly, caused by fungal infections. Creatures that can get away usually fall to the infection, turning them into plague-mold Communication between them happens by telepathy and are able to commune and control the lesser creations of Tsarokga-Noggoth. Like there creator, they possess powerfull psionic powers. There sociaty holds several castes, with small differences between them like size and psionic aptitude. There community lives in giant towering hives which float around in the outer aether layers surroundng the world. The hives are a large network of cables formed from a mix of there own webbing, debri that floats around the aether and fungus. The fungus makes the hives grow, and they use the debri and webbing to guide the fungal growth and to give the structure support. Lore Statistics Block 'Tsarok-Hem Demolisher' ;Level 27 Brute (leader) (5,600 XP) Huge aberrant magical beast (fungus) ---- Command Fungi aura 5; allied creatures of lower level with the fungus subtype receive a +2 bonus to attack and damage rolls against creatures taking ongoing necrotic damage. Initiative +17; Senses +17; telepathy 10 HP 306; Bloodied 153 AC 38; Fortitude 36; Reflex 34; Will 33 Speed 7 ; Fly (Aether) 10 Skills Endurance +26; Athletics +24 ---- M Claw (standard; at will): Reach 3; +34 vs. AC; 2d10+6 damage and ongoing 10 necrotic (save ends). ---- Double Attack (standard; at will); Make two claw attacks; if both hit the same target, make a tentacle attack against that target as well. ---- Tentacle (follow up); +29 vs. Fort; target takes 1d10+8 poison damage and contracts plague mold (see sidebar). ---- Glide (move; recharge 5, 6); The tsaroch-her flies 10 squares and makes a tentacle attack against a now-adjacent enemy. ---- Alignment chaotic evil Languages telepathy Str 22 (+19), Con 26 (+21), Dex 18 (+17), Int 22 (+19), Wis 18 (+17), Cha 20 (+18) 'Tsarok-Hem Corrupter' ;Level 28 Artillery (leader) (6,400 XP) Huge aberrant magical beast (fungus) ---- Command Fungi aura 5; allied creatures of lower level with the fungus subtype receive a +2 bonus to attack and damage rolls against slowed creatures. Initiative +17; Senses +17; telepathy 10 HP 204; Bloodied 102 AC 45; Fortitude 42; Reflex 38; Will 38 Speed 7 ; Fly (Aether) 10 Skills Endurance +29; Insight +25 ---- M Claw (standard; at will); Reach 3; +33 vs. AC; 1d10+4 damage and ongoing 10 necrotic (save ends). ---- Psychic Creeper (standard; at will); Range 10; +30 vs. Will; 2d10+6 psychic damage and target takes a -2 penalty to Fortitude defense until the end of the corrupter’s next turn. ---- Corrosive Vomit (standard; recharge 4, 5, 6); Close blast 6; +34 vs. Fort; 1d10+10 acid damage and target is slowed and takes ongoing 5 damage (save ends both). ---- Spore Cloud(standard; recharge 6); Burst 1 within 10; +34 vs. Fort; target takes 2d10+10 damage and contracts plague mold (see sidebar). ---- Glide (move; recharge 5, 6); The tsaroch-her flies 10 squares and recharges Corrosive Vomit. ---- Alignment chaotic evil Languages telepathy Str 18 (+18), Con 30 (+24), Dex 22 (+20), Int 22 (+20), Wis 18 (+18), Cha 22 (+20) 'Tsaroch-Hem Doomcaller' ;Level 30 Elite Controller (leader) (16,000 XP) Huge aberrant magical beast (fungus) ---- Unwholesome Influence aura 10; creatures within the area receive a -2 penalty to saving throws made against effects caused by the doomcaller’s allies. Command Fungi aura 5; allied creatures of lower level with the fungus subtype receive a +2 bonus to attack and damage rolls against slowed and restrained creatures. Initiative +20; Senses +27; telepathy 10 HP 556; Bloodied 278 AC 45; Fortitude 42; Reflex 40; Will 40 Speed 7 ; Fly (Aether) 10 Skills Endurance +30; Arcana +28 Saves +2 Action Points 1 ---- M Claw (standard; at will); Reach 3; +36 vs. AC; 2d8+6 damage and ongoing 10 necrotic (save ends). ---- Visions of Doom (standard; encounter); Close blast 5; +29 vs. Will; 2d10+8 psychic damage and target is paralyzed (save ends; a failed save deals another 8 psychic damage to the victim). Miss: target takes 8 psychic damage. ---- Infestation (standard; recharge 5, 6); Close blast 3; +30 vs. Fort; 2d6+10 poison and necrotic damage and target is slowed and takes ongoing 10 damage (save ends both; on a failed save, the target is restrained and the ongoing damage increases to 15). Effect: allied fungus creatures within the blast heal 10 hit points per tier. ---- Plague Web (immediate reaction; encounter, recharge when first bloodied); When hit by an attack that deals more than 20 damage; close burst 3; +30 vs. Fort; 1d10+10 poison and target contracts plague mold. ---- Exterminating Blast (standard; bloodied only, at will); Close blast 3; +29 vs. Will; 2d8+8 psychic damage and target is pushed 2 squares and slowed until the beginning of the doomcaller’s next turn. ---- Call Meteor (standard; bloodied only, encounter); The doom caller makes a dire radiance appear over a nearby area. At the end of its next turn, a toxic meteor lands on that site; area burst 2 within 5; +29 vs. Reflex; 4d6+16 damage and target is knocked prone. Miss: target takes half damage and is not knocked prone. ---- Glide (move; recharge 5, 6); The tsaroch-hem flies 10 squares and receives a +2 bonus to all defenses until the beginning of its next turn. ---- Alignment chaotic evil Languages telepathy Str 22 (+21), Con 30 (+25), Dex 20 (+20), Int 26 (+23), Wis 24 (+22), Cha 26 (+22) Tactics